


Dean's a Secret Romantic

by hisfreckleswerestars



Series: Wincestial 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing Dean, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Dean, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Pancakes, Romantic Sam, Shower Sex, Switch Castiel, Top Sam, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfreckleswerestars/pseuds/hisfreckleswerestars
Summary: Valentine’s Day is coming up, and Sam wants to take Cas on a date. Dean grudging agrees, and they plan out the date in earnest. Includes shenanigans at the farmers' market, sexy ice cream eating, a lunch picnic, hiking and sightings of fluffy animals, mouth-watering descriptions of burgers, apple pie, and a side of smut and cuddles.“Are those heart-shaped pancakes?” Sam asked him, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Are you, Dean No-Romance Winchester, makingheart-shaped pancakes?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING(S): Top Sam, Bottom Dean, Switch Cas
> 
> I'm going to come straight out and say this; there's Sam/Dean in this fic. If you're not comfortable reading it, then _don't_ read it. This is pretty much 50% fluff and 50% smut.

_Sam_

Dean was in the kitchen, grilling up some steaks and potatoes, when Sam came up to him.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean said in greeting, lifting the spatula to give him a little wave. “Burgers should be ready in a few minutes.”

“That’s not what I came here for,” Sam told his brother.

Dean set down the spatula and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow and gave him a flirtatious smile. “Then what are you here for?”

Sam let out a small laugh and walked forward, giving Dean a little peck on the lips before stepping back. “I’m not here for that, you pervert,” he said jokingly. “No, uh, I came to talk about something else…” He trailed off nervously.

Dean flipped the steaks, then turned back to look at his brother. “Hey, don’t be nervous. We can talk about anything,” he broke off to laugh, “except for feelings. No feelings talk while I’m making dinner.”

Sam regained his courage. “Well, Valentine’s Day is coming up, and Cas has never been on a _real_ date. I thought it would be nice to take him out for, like, one special night.”

Dean flushed and looked away, scratching at the back of his rapidly redding neck with a hand. “I-I make burgers for us and we watch movies and have awesome sex. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“Binge-watching Jessica Jones on Netflix and cooking the occasional burger isn’t enough. Shouldn’t Cas have the chance to go on a real date?” He paused, a thought suddenly coming to him. “Wait, are you _ashamed_ to be dating Cas?”

“No. Never,” Dean said with no hesitation. “But, Valentine’s Day has never gone well for me, besides the occasional lonely hookup. This whole, uh, dating thing had never gone well for me. I mean, most of my romantic partners are either dead or have forgotten me. And, on a smaller scale, maybe Cas wouldn’t like the date. Maybe this whole, great, thing we have going will be over as soon as it started.”

“Dean, look at me,” he instructed. Dean’s green-eyed gaze found his. “My romantic exploits haven’t gone smoothly either. Remember Jess, Ruby?” Dean gave a small nod. “And, yet, I still want this. If anything, do this for Cas. Do it to make him happy.”

Dean finally gave a heavy sigh and nodded. “Okay. For Cas.”

\---

Sam hurried through his dinner, shoveling forkfuls of it into his mouth, Dean doing the same. Cas looked between them in confusion, but didn’t comment on it. Their attention was mostly focused on the television - an episode of _Battlestar Galactica_ \- with occasional discussions about recent cases and a short argument about who was the most badass female character on the show. Starbuck won.

Finally, Castiel scrapped off the last of the steak off his plate. He licked the sauce off of his finger with a slow swirl of his tongue. Sam had to quietly remind himself that there was no time for a quickie; him and Dean had to research date ideas. Cas left to put their plates in the kitchen, and him and Dean exchanged a look. Apparently the same though had crossed Dean’s mind.

Cas returned from the kitchen. “Are you ready to go to bed?”

“No,” Sam said with a large sigh. “Dean and I will stay up for a little, researching a case.”

Cas stood there, looking a little lost, his blue eyes sad and mouth curved in a small frown. Then, he turned away and started walking to their bedroom, alone. “Cas, wait,” Sam called out as he got out of his chair.

He walked up to their angel, a large hand cupping the back of Cas’s neck. Sam breathed in a moment, then pressed his lips to Cas’s. It was warm and slow; reassuring. Cas opened up to him eagerly as Sam’s tongue explored his mouth with languid, unhurried, movements. Cas’s hands held tightly onto his hips, pulling him closer. The kiss was passionate and intimate, all rolled into one. It made Sam’s heart flutter in ways that he hadn't felt for years.

Finally, he reluctantly stepped away. He gave their angel one last peck on the lips before moving back. He got a small glimpse of Cas - hair messy, eyes bright, lips pink - before Dean moved in and gave Cas a goodnight kiss of his own. Dean kissed him with more fervor and intensity, claiming him. Cas relinquished control within seconds, letting Dean set the pace and following his lead. Sam felt a small smile tug at his lips. They all fit together perfectly.

Dean and Cas had gotten together first. It was subtle, just some small touches and shy glances, just enough for Sam to pick up on it. He’d been happy, at first, to see his brother and Cas resolve some of that sexual tension of theirs. But, after a few weeks, he’d felt a little… left out. Dean and him had been inseparable for years, sharing a lot, and suddenly this angel was getting between them. Dean and Cas soon picked up on his unhappiness. After a yelling match with his brother that consisted of Dean calling him homophobic, he’d finally revealed that he felt left out. They were very accepting, and he was seamlessly incorporated into their relationship.

His brother stepped back from Cas, their angel following his lips, not wanting it to end. Dean chuckled. “Goodnight, sweetheart. Sam and I should join you in bed in a few hours. Don’t take all the blankets.”

Sam smiled. Once Cas had grouped all their blankets into a pile, calling it “nesting.” They’d managed to snap him out of it, and had some pretty fantastic sex that day while Cas had been in a “angel heat", or just really horny. Cas had sucked Dean off while Sam rammed Cas from behind. Cas said that he’d felt it for days.

“Yeah, goodnight, Cas,” Sam told him, trying to get all sexual thoughts out of his head. Cas was quite talented at telling when either of them were aroused, and, on this night, Sam couldn’t have him insisting that they join him in bed. “Love you.”

Cas’s whole face lit up in a smile. “I love both of you as well.”

Dean let out a small cough. “Uh, I feel the same way.”

Cas’s face brightened even more, if that was possible. “I’ll see you in bed later,” he said, starting to head down the hallway. He called a cheery “goodnight” over his shoulder.

“Goodnight,” Sam and Dean echoed after him.

After his very nice retreating backside disappeared from view, Dean turned to Sam. “Why’d you have to give him a kiss? Now we have even less time than earlier.”

“Would you rather he’d gone to bed unhappy?” Sam countered.

“Shut up,” Dean said, his response when he couldn’t come up with a comeback. It seemed some things never changed.

Sam rolled his eyes affectionately, before pulling out his treasured laptop. “Ok, let’s research some date ideas.”

\---

They’d been browsing dating websites for over thirty minutes with no luck. Dean was “technologically challenged”, so it took him a few minutes to find good websites. Dean had humorously brought up ‘Check Out a Local Ghost Tour’, which they’d both agreed was the worst case scenario. Sam brought up ‘Go to the Aquarium or Zoo’, but they’d ultimately decided against it - the whole date would turn into Cas ranting about how unfairly the animals were treating, and “rescuing” a meerkat by leaving with it hidden under his trench coat.

Sam finally came across an interesting idea. “Hey,” he began, as Dean turned his attention on him, “why don’t we go on a picnic?”

He scoffed. “Dude, it’s winter.”

“Hear me out. We go on a nice hike through the woods - that path a few minutes away - and bring a backpack of supplies with us. We have some sandwiches, drinks, hot chocolate, et cetera, for lunch.” Dean looked unconvinced, so Sam added on, “And Cas will love being surrounded by nature and looking at the scenery. Maybe he’ll want to take a few pictures.”

Dean finally gave in. “Ok. But… I’m making burgers for dinner.”

Sam considered the idea. “Actually, yes, I think he’ll enjoy that; he really likes your burgers. Do we have all other the ingredients for those?” He asked, knowing full well that they didn’t.

“No. We have hamburger buns, but that’s it. We’ll need to get ground beef, american cheese, lettuce, tomato, onions, and bacon, if we want to go all out.”

“And, Cas deserves _all out_.” Dean looked at him cautiously, familiar with the gleeful expression on his face. “I suppose we’ll go have to go to the farmer’s market that’s open tomorrow.”

“Wait, wait,” Dean said rushingly, eyes widened, realizing that he’d fallen right into Sam’s trap. “Again, it’s winter. They’re not going to-”

“They have the markets _inside_ during the winter, Dean. And they sell many of the same produce that they do when it’s warmer, except for some fruits that are out of season. You would know all of this if you joined in on my morning jogs to the farmer’s market.”

Dean frowned. “I’m kind of busy in the morning.”

“Busy trading morning handjobs with Cas.” Dean scoffed, but didn’t argue. “And Cas would’ve liked to come with me, if you hadn’t required his assistance in the morning. So, Cas can have fun at the farmer’s market, and we can get all the ingredients for lunch and dinner. Two birds, one stone.”

“I’m not getting out of any of this, am I?” At Sam’s head shake, Dean sighed, resigned to his fate. “Ok. For Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just write a Destiel Valentine's Day fic, but then I felt like Sam would be left out. So, this was born.
> 
> Also, btw, kudos are 100% free and fill me with a warm and fuzzy feeling (that doesn't require me eating a hamster).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Sastiel shower blow jobs. The word "pancake" written 16 times. Dean being a blushing and stuttering mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry for this taking so long. Enjoy. :D

_Dean_

Dean was pouring out the batter for the third pancake when he felt movement behind him. He turned around to see who it was, but suddenly strong arms came and hugged him from behind, their front lining up with Dean’s back. “Hey, Dean,” his brother muttered, his breath warm against Dean’s neck.

“‘Morning Sammy,” Dean said with a small, content, smile.

“Are those heart-shaped pancakes?” Sam asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Are you, Dean No-Romance Winchester, making _heart-shaped pancakes_?”

Dean was silent for a second, trying to come up with a come-back; a way to cheekily deny what he was obviously doing. He came up with nothing. “S-shut up.”

Sam laughed, and pressed closer up against him, his arms curled around Dean’s stomach. Dean noticed a very apparent morning wood pushing against his ass. He pressed back into it, and bit his lower lip when Sam let out a ragged breath. Sam pressed a light kiss against his neck, then moved down the large expanse of skin, biting and nipping at it; leaving marks. Sam gripped his hips with strong hands as Dean held onto the counter. Heat curled low in Dean’s stomach, but he forced himself to push Sam away.

“Sorry, man. Believe me, I am. But I would like to have an unburned breakfast to eat,” Dean said apologetically. “And these pancakes aren’t gonna flip themselves.”

Sam’s breathing was still heavier than usual. “No worries. Cas should be up soon, and I think I’ll be able to get him to join me in the shower.”

“Good luck fitting in there, you doof,” Dean said with a chuckle.

Sam’s voice turned rougher when he replied, “Well, I know I’m huge, and it’ll be a tight fit, but we’ll make it work.”

“That’s not what I - _now_ who has a dirty mind?” Dean huffed in exasperation.

“I had a good teacher.” His brother pressed a soft kiss to his neck, before stepping back. “Now, bye. I have an angel to wake up.”

Sam left, his large feet hitting loudly against the tile of their kitchen. _Yeah, good luck with that_ , Dean thought. It was a running joke how grumpy Cas was in the morning. Sam and him usually didn’t try to initiate a conversation, much less a blow-job, with Cas until he’d had at least his first cup of coffee. 

Dean finished up the last of the pancakes while the local radio station played a few romantic hits. If he hummed along to a few of them, well, Sam and Cas would be none the wiser.

_Sam_

Sam peeked into their - previous Dean’s - bedroom. Castiel was laying on the king-sided bed, eyes closed, curled up in a fetal position, his hands wrapped tightly around a pillow.

Sam walked over to him, rubbing Cas’s back with a large and gentle hand. “Hey, sleepyhead,” he said softly. “It’s time to wake up.”

Cas groaned in annoyance, raking his hands over his eyes. “No,” he said with a finality.

“Well, I was going to take a shower,” Sam said, leaning closer so his lips were pressed against Cas’s ear. “And I wondered if you wanted to join me.”

Cas opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as his eyes got used to the light. “Fine.” He waved Sam off with a hand. “Go ahead, just give me a minute. I’ll come when I’m ready.”

“Oh, you’ll come,” Sam couldn’t help blurting out. He blamed his brother and his risqué humor.

Cas snorted in amusement, then said, “No sexual innuendos this early in the morning.”

Sam sent his boyfriend an affectionate smile. “Sure, that’s Dean’s territory, anyway.” He pressed a soft kiss on Cas’s cheek, his lips brushing the corner of Cas’s mouth. The angel gave him a fond smile as Sam pulled away. Sam sent him a small wave as he left the room. “Bye, sweetheart, see you in the shower.”

\---

Sam was just beginning to lather shampoo in his hair when he heard a hesitant knock on the door.

“Come in, Cas, he called out.

Cas shuffled into the bathroom. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist, and was naked from the waist-up. Sam licked his lips as he looked at Cas. His boyfriend had a runner’s body, wiry and lean, but very much attractive. Cas dropped the towel and, yes, there were the thick thighs he loved so much. There were still some bruised bite marks left from a few days ago. They were starting to fade, and Sam could’ve have that. The only solution was to make more.

Sam motioned Cas forward with a hand. He stepped back as Cas squeezed in next to him. They both just barely fit, made worse because Sam was not small by any means. They were pressed against each other closely, Cas’s knee wedged between Sam’s legs, Sam’s bony elbows touching Cas’s shoulders, but neither of them minded.

Sam plopped a heap of shampoo on Cas’s head. He threaded his fingers through Cas’s dark hair, fingers itching at the angel’s scalp, more sensual than sexual. Cas pushed back against his hand, like a cat with its chin being scratched. He let out a low, continuous sound similar to purring as Sam continued.

His boyfriend brought his hands up to Sam’s hair and ran his fingers through the luxurious locks. They continued like that for a few minutes, just cleaning and touching each other in comfortable silence, the only sounds their steady breaths, gentle heartbeats, and the faint _pitter patter_ of the water as it hit their skin. Cas’s hands shifted, running soaped hands over Sam’s chest. Sam brought his hands down to run softly over his boyfriend’s back.

“So, are you aware what day it is?” Sam asked as Cas nestled his head in the juncture of Sam’s neck and shoulder.

“I don’t think the answer you’re looking for is _Hump Day_ ,” Cas said, breath warm. When Sam let out a relaxed laugh, he continued. “It’s Valentine’s Day, right?”

“And do you know what we humans do to celebrate?” Sam prompted.

“It’s customary to give “orgasmic” gifts on the day of The Feast of Saint Valentine.”

A laugh escaped Sam, and he just stopped himself from bursting into giggles. “Did you read that headline in one of Dean’s old skin mags?”

“No. I read it in a cookbook,” Cas deadpanned. He moved his head, looking up at Sam, blue eyes meeting hazel. “Now I would like to blow you.”

Sam blinked once. Twice. Had Cas just offered to suck him off, or had Sam’s mind wandered?

“I would like to suck your cock,” Cas explained patiently. “I would like verbal consent.”

“Oh. Yes, then, definitely,” Sam said.

Cas dropped to his knees without another word, which was more sexy than it sounded, and rather awkward in the small space. They made do. Cas brought his hands up to Sam’s legs, stroking at his inner thighs with gentle thumbs. His warm breath ghosted against Sam’s cock, causing his dick to twitch involuntarily.

Cas swallowed him down in one solid motion, mouth warm and wet. Sam let out a moan in surprise. Cas slid his lips up and down Sam’s length, setting a fast pace. He placed a wet hand on Sam’s balls, kneading them gently. Sam gave shallow rolls of his hips, trying to not choke Cas. The angel only swallowed him down deeper, encouraging Sam to fuck him harder with an insistent hand on Sam’s leg, pulling him closer. 

“Oh, _God_ , your mouth,” Sam managed to get out.

Water droplets ran down Cas’s back, and Sam grabbed at Cas’s wet hair, holding onto the dark locks tightly. Cas fell forward with a breathless moan, mouth full of Sam’s cock.

“Touch yourself,” Sam instructed, hips stuttering, close to climaxing.

Cas took his hand off Sam’s thigh, jerking himself off to the same pace Sam was fucking into his mouth at.

They came at the same time, Sam cumming in Cas’s mouth, Cas swallowing every last drop, while Cas spilled his load on the shower tiles.

“Hey, do you think I should walk out naked and scare Dean shitless?” Sam asked a few minutes later, when both of them had come down from their high and washed off the cum and smell of sex from their bodies.

“Definitely,” Cas responded.

\---

Sam padded down the hallway. He was shirtless, skin wet with water droplets, his pants half-unbuckled. He ducked into the kitchen. Dean was at the sink, scrubbing a pan furiously with a sponge, a heaping stack of pancakes on a plate next to him. He turned around as Sam entered, a small smile on his face.

“Hey Sam. Are you- ” He paused mid sentence, mouth half-open. “Um, uh. Naked.”

“Half-naked, but thank you for noticing,” Sam said with a cheeky smile. He shifted his hands to rest on Dean’s hips. “Look at you, cooking us breakfast, and cleaning the dishes. You’re such a good housewife.”

Dean ran his tongue over the seam of his lips. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sam responded, voice deepening, his hands tightening on Dean’s hips. “I can’t stop imagining you in a frilly, pink apron, with a large bow tied in the front. The apron and nothing else, cooking dinner for your boyfriends. I would bend out over this counter, open you up with my mouth and fingers, then take you right here. I'd make you come untouched all over your pretty little apron.”

Dean’s eyes slipped closed, and he let out a loud moan. “You gonna deliver?” He asked.

Sam chuckled, stepping away. “I’m afraid we’re out of aprons, at the moment. And we wouldn’t want those pancakes to get cold.”

Dean opened his eyes, blinking at Sam with wide, lust-blown, green eyes. “Fucking tease,” he muttered.

“Also, I just came down here to get some towels,” Sam said. “No sex in the schedule.”

“What, there are aren’t extra towels in our room?” Dean asked indignantly.

“Oh, there are,” Sam said, leaving after giving Dean’s shapely ass a firm smack.

_Dean_

Dean looked up as footsteps sounded from the hallway. Sam and Cas entered the kitchen. Thankfully, they both had shirts on - Dean couldn't afford having a boner-induced heart attack today. Sam’s arm was slung over Cas’s shoulder, and they were both smiling brightly.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Dean said, folding his arms and leaning back against the counter. “Breakfast was ready like five minutes ago, so don’t complain that your pancakes are cold.”

Cas disentangled himself from Sam, tugging Dean forward with a hand tangled in Dean’s t-shirt. He pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips, his scruff brushing against Dean’s cheek, before stepping back. “Thank you, Dean,” he said with absolute sincerity.

Dean didn’t blush. He _didn’t_. His face was flushed because he was cooking in a hot kitchen all morning, nothing to do with a certain cute angel. “You’re welcome, babe,” he mumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s stunted emotional capability. “So, I was promised pancakes.”

“Oh. Right.” Dean turned around to grab two food-laden plates behind him. “We have pancakes, obviously, and loads of toppings. Caramelized bananas and pecans - which you’re eating, Sam, I don’t give a crap about your rabbit diet. It’s Valentine’s Day, splurge a little - and whipped cream and chocolate syrup. There’s some honey for you, Cas, though we’re almost out.”

“The pancakes are shaped like hearts, Dean,” Cas noticed.

Should he make a Captain Obvious joke? As long as he didn’t say something lovey dovey, he should be alright. “The hearts represent my love for y’all.” _Fuck_. He was definitely blushing now, all the way to the tips of his ears. But, the bright smile Cas gave him made the slip up worth it. Almost. It would’ve been better if Sam wasn’t off to the side, giggling like a schoolgirl. 

“You got something you want to say, Sam?” Dean demanded.

Sam took a deep breath, his laughing fit finally over. “Yes. Can we eat now?”

\---

Despite any housewife jokes Sam made, Dean was actually a damn good cook. Dean devoured an entire stack of pancakes lathered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Sam sent him a judgemental look at the amount of food he was consuming. Dean was actually pretty full, but found it in him to eat another pancake just to spite his brother.

Besides, Sam seemed to be enjoying his pancakes just as much. He’d topped his pancakes with fruit and honey, and was humming quietly in content. Cas, though, was _loud_. He was flat out moaning around each bite. Also, Cas was a messy eater. Right now was even worse than when he dug into a good burger, juice running down his chin. Cas had chocolate sauce all over his mouth, and was trying to clean it up with his tongue, in vain.

Dean finally reached over and swiped away the chocolate with his fingers. Dean brought his thumb to his mouth, sucking on the chocolate. He moved onto his next finger, swirling his tongue around his it, lapping up the chocolate sauce with little kitten licks.

When he’d licked all the chocolate sauce off his fingers, he looked up. He was surprised to see Sam and Cas staring at him, wide-eyed. A pancaked-laden fork was halfway to Sam’s mouth, but he seemed to have forgotten about it.

“What?” Dean asked timidly. Did he miss a spot?

Cas was the first to speak. “I want to lick chocolate off your naked body.”

“Ditto,” Sam added breathlessly.

Dean let out a low moan at the mental image the confession had brought him. Him, spread out on his back on the table, chocolate smeared on his skin. Cas and Sam licking up his body, sucking on his sensitive nipples, then lower. Both of them running their tongue over his cock at the same time. He flexed his wrist, trying to tamper down a hard-on.

“The things the two of you do to me,” Sam said with a resigned shake of his head.

“As - as if you weren’t the one who walked in here half-naked,” Dean responded indignantly.

Cas shifted his chair closer to Dean. He brought his lips down to Dean’s skin, lightly kissing his neck. Dean’s lips parted in surprise and arousal, and he submissively bared his neck for the angel, also subconsciously spreading his legs apart. Cas bit and nipped at the expanse of skin while Sam stared at Dean heatedly.

After a minute, Dean pushed him away with a gentle hand. “Stop, Cas,” he said, voice filled with resigned regret.

Cas immediately took a step back. “Are you okay, Dean?” He asked worryingly.

“Yeah,” he reassured both of them. “And, believe me, I want to do this. Just not right now, okay? Me and Sam have a lot of stuff planned for today, and I want to make sure we have time for all of it.”

“Then we can have sex?” Cas asked.

“Then we can have sex,” Dean confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean. Don't worry, he gets loads of sex toward the end of this fic. Also, guys, just picture Dean cooking naked in something like [this](https://www.amazon.com/Lovely-Aprons-Kitchen-Cooking-Tools/dp/B011GVT5O8) or [this](https://www.amazon.com/Waterproof-Bowknot-Kitchen-Restaurant-Christmas/dp/B01G06OEZO/ref=pd_lpo_vtph_79_tr_img_3?_encoding=UTF8&psc=1&refRID=Y3MB1Y5S4HGKK83FGE56). Fuck, now I want to write this. On a similar note, request PWP [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScb_LaXUF_b36DzxK5EwOGMDxu400mPo_IQol3h5DZpnSHg6g/viewform?usp=sf_link).


End file.
